


One Late Night

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Three Nights [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, F/M, Fluff, Lannister cubs, Sex, troublesome flatpack furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Flat packs, ice cream, sex, hospital visits and lion cubs all happen one late night.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Three Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	One Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the final part of Three Nights is here. This is the climax of the story as now my main focus will be on Luck Begins at the End of the Line. I hope you enjoy. Jeyne Greyjoy is Jeyne Poole as I married her to Theon. Don't forget to review and Kudos. Lots of love and happy holidays! Pure. Xx

‘Jaime, what are you doing?’ Brienne said as she bent her neck to see her husband who was building furniture.

‘Well I wanted to get the changing table together tonight but I can’t seem to make it work. I either get the wrong screw in the wrong place or the wrong piece of wood. You need a PhD to assemble flatpack furniture I swear.’ Jaime said scratching his head as he looked as the instructions for the millionth time rearranging everything he had laid out.

‘Oh honey, it doesn’t have to be built till the end of the month as I’m not due till the twenty-ninth.’ Brienne said with a slight giggle as she still had two weeks to go.

‘I know I just wanted everything to be done and perfect before our little lions arrive.’ Jaime said exasperated.

‘Well I’ll help you do it and hopefully two minds will be better than one.’ Brienne said sitting down on the rocking chair before Jaime handed her the instructions. ‘Okiedokie, part A and B need to be put together with dowels A and B. Continue with parts C and D.’ Brienne said trying to make the instructions clearer and before long the changing table was built to perfection.

‘The nursery is now complete.’ Jaime said in victory as he looked at the room with the two cots coming out from the wall with the rocking chair in between. The two wardrobes, chest of drawers and now a changing table adorned the golden painted room which had a mural of lions above the cots. The room was full of toys and clothes, many of which Brienne had been gifted at her baby shower the week previous.

‘It is,’ Brienne said massaging her swollen stomach as she realised how soon the babies would be born. 

‘I think we need the sofa, ice cream and Westerflix!’ Jaime said to relax Brienne knowing how much she had craved ice cream over the last nine months.

‘Please! Salted Caramel with crumbled up cheese puffs.’ Brienne said as her face lit up.

‘Ew that’s disgusting wench! Jaime said with a grimace

‘It’s not for me it’s what the babies want!’ Brienne said pointing to her bump.

‘I'll never understand pregnancy cravings, I can remember Bob running out to get Cersei some brussel sprouts covered in custard when she was pregnant with Joffrey. I’ve never known someone to cry so much on Wintermas eve before.’ Jaime said remembering one of his favourite memories of an irate Cersei throwing mince pies at her husband.

Brienne burst out in laughter at this but stopped quickly. ‘Don’t make me laugh, otherwise I’ll have an accident.’ 

‘Okay babe, one bowl of ice cream coming right up!’ Jaime said as he ran to the kitchen.

Jaime soon returned with her ice cream and they both snuggled up watching a rom com. When the credits rolled Brienne got very bad heartburn.

‘That ice cream was a mistake! I hope the babies liked it!’ Brienne said as she necked some antacids which didn’t seem to cut it.

‘Well how about you sleep it off?’ Jaime suggested as he helped his wife up off of the sofa.

Jaime led her to the bathroom where she showered, brushed her teeth and got into bed. Brienne found it too hot to sleep in clothes any more and slept naked.

Jaime watched his wife climb into bed from the doorway. He noticed her newly acquired curves and breasts. Jaime had always loved how small her breasts were normally but now they were more filled out and her nipples looked ever so appealing. Her hips looked ever bigger and her arse looked as amazing as always. His eyes finished on her bloated stomach. When Brienne had told him he was to become a father he was overjoyed. He had always dreamed of children of his own and to raise a family. He nearly lost hope when three years ago he reached the age of forty without a wife or solid relationship. Jaime had never been one for one night stands but when he saw the blond bombshell in front of him dancing with abandon and in that gold dress he was instantly drawn to her. After the best night of sex he had ever had he hoped that Brienne would ring him but when he found out she was best friends with Renly Baratheon his heart soared. He pursued her with flowers, chocolates and once he had stalked her manyfacedbook page an antique sword. He soon cornered her at Renly’s wedding and asked for one date and soon after they had been inseparable. Jaime knew Brienne was the woman who he was destined to spend the rest of his life with and was his soulmate. Jaime remembered every second they spent visiting doctors, the moment of the first scan, finding out they were expecting twins to even the first moment he felt the twins move. Jaime looked at his wife in something greater than love as she lie haphazardly on the bed trying to get comfy in awe at how happy he was and how he finally had his dream come true.

‘Are you coming to bed. I can’t get comfy for the life of me.’ Brienne said in a huff.

‘I am sweetheart.’ Jaime removed his pants before settling next to her in the bed, kissing her and saying goodnight. Jaime felt Brienne wriggle next to him before she reached a level of comfort on her side, spooning him with a pillow between her legs. Jaime pulled her closer before her sex was on his leg. Brienne’s sex drive had been at an all time high during her pregnancy but now due to her size it was proving tricky to facilitate. The feel of her ever growing wetness made Jaime become hard.

‘Jaime, please!’ Brienne begged feeling Jaime inches from her core.

‘Your wish is my command my lady.’ Jaime said as he moved his fingers to her clit. Jaime gently massaged it as Brienne gasped. Jaime moved his head forward more and Brienne tilted hers to enable a kiss. Jamie’s fingers got to work to a point that Brienne was now soaked in arousal. Jaime ten maneuvered her onto her front and swiftly entered her from the back. Brienne whimpered in pleasure as she felt Jaime deeply inside of her. Jaime picked up his pace as he made love to his wife and Brienne quickly climaxed causing a gush of water to come as she did. 

‘Never known you to squirt that much wife.’ Jaime said as he finished himself off.

‘I don’t think that is what you think Jaime.’ Brienne said as she was panting. 

‘Are you telling me you are in labour?’ Jaime asked loosely understanding what Brienne said.

‘I am.’ Brienne said as she gritted her teeth as a contraction hit.

‘Shit.’ Jaime said scrambling around the room to find some clothes. When he was dressed he found a jumper and some leggings for Brienne to wear.

‘Stay here I’ll get the hospital bags.’ he said thinking of the bags Brienne had packed only days ago in case of an emergency.

Jaime rushed around the house trying to find everything that they would need.

‘My contractions are only 3 minutes apart, we need to get to the hospital now!’ Brienne shouted as Jaime put her slippers and coat on and grabbed the bags.

Jaime slowly moved Brienne to the car where he filled it up with the two car seats and amounts of bags they would need. Jaime then drove to the hospital in record time and pulled up as near to the hospital as the car park allowed. After grabbing what felt like the millions of bags they needed Jaime helped Brienne into the hospital entrance and to the maternity ward.

‘Ah Mrs Lannister that was quick after your call. The porter will take you to your room where the doctor will meet you.’ Said the receptionist Daena.

‘Thank you.’ Brienne said with a pant.

Jaime walked her to the room and sat her on the bed before putting the bags in the corner. 

‘Ah Mrs Lannister, How long ago did your labour start?’ Jeyne their midwife asked.

‘About an hour and a half.’ Brienne answered.

‘Good let me check how dilated you are’ Jeyne said putting on a rubber glove and examining Brienne.

Brienne’s face scrunched up in discomfort before Dr. Greyjoy came back up. ‘Seven centimeters. How far apart are your contractions?’

‘Every three minutes.’ Brienne said as another wave hit her.

‘Good, we can move you to the birthing suite.’ Mr Lannister would you collect your wife’s possessions please.’ Dr Greyjoy said as she placed Brienne into a wheelchair and moved her to her more comfortable room.

After placing their belongings on a dresser, Jaime took out Brienne’s nightie and slipped it on her before Dr Greyjoy returned to the room and Jaime handed her Brienne’s birthing plan.

‘Now Mrs Lannister, twins and a low risk birth I’ve seen your plan and unfortunately a water birth is unfeasible at this stage in labour so you’ll have to deliver on the bed. I have to see to a patient quickly I’ll be back shortly.’ Dr Greyjoy said as her pager buzzed.

Jaime took this time to notify all of their family and friends of Brienne being in labour. After switching his phone to silent he went over to his wife.

‘What if I’m not a good mum.’ Asked a panting Brienne.

‘The fact you are worried means you will be. I’m so proud of you Bri! I know it’s only been you and your dad but you will shower these children in love and we will raise them to the best of our abilities. I love you and I cannot wait to meet the wonderful children we have created together and you have protected for nine months.’ Jaime said looking deeply into his wife’s sapphire orbs and took her hand. Jaime soon regretted this however as her cast iron grip near crushed his hand as she had another contraction overcome her. Brienne had many more come until they were thirty seconds apart and Jaime called Dr. Greyjoy back into the room.

Jeyne undertook another examination and came up in a victorious face.

‘Ten centimeters. You are ready Mrs. Lannister. These babies want to make an appearance.’

Soon more nurses came into the room and Brienne was prepared for labour. 

‘Right on your next contraction Mrs. Lannister I want you to push.’ Jeyne said looking up at Brienne. 

As another contraction hit Brienne took a breath of gas and air in and pushed as hard as she could. 

‘Your doing amazing Brienne.’ Jaime whispered in her ear as he saw his child’s head begin to crown.

‘Again Mrs Lannister.’ said Jeyne.

Brienne pushed again and her baby's head was born.

‘I am never having sex with you again Jaime Lannister!’ Shouted Brienne in pain as another wave hit her. 

‘One more time!’ Jeyne said thoughtfully.

With that Brienne pushed and with a gush a baby boy came into the world crying. Jaime and Brienne tearfully looked at each other in awe as their baby was laid on Brienne’s chest.

‘One to go.’ Jeyne said as she burst the other sack and the baby moved into position.

‘Same as before Brienne. Push on your next contraction.’

Brienne did so and within minutes a small baby girl was born into the world. Her cries made Jaime and Brienne dissolve into tears of joy as she was wrapped up and given to Jaime.

‘They’re just perfect.’ Jaime said awestruck looking at his newborn children.

Jeyne dealt with Brienne’s afterbirth after Jaime cut their cords and Brienne was wheeled into a more comfortable room where the babies were weighed and dressed.

‘I can’t believe they’re here’ Brienne said not removing her eyes from her children. The little boy looked to be tall and have her bone structure but with a mop of golden hair. The little girl however was smaller and more graceful with a mop of lighter golden hair. Both babies appeared to have blue eyes currently but Brienne had a hunch the little girls would change to green.

‘Me neither, we haven’t even thought of names yet.’ Jaime laughed looking at his little boy.

‘I thought of Gerion Renly for a boy.’ Brienne said looking at her son.

‘I love that.’ Jaime said remembering his uncle who had been missing in action.

‘What about Arianne Joanna for our little lioness here after both our mothers?’ Jaime suggested.

‘I love that’ Brienne said looking at Gerion and Arianne.

At this moment Tywin, Tyrion, Cersei, Selwyn and Renly all poured into the room brandishing carss, balloons, flowers and grapes. After all giving Brienne and Jaime their well wishes they cooed at the babies. 

‘You two certainly make attractive children.’ Cersei said as she held Gerion. 

‘Thank you sis.’ Jaime said with a laugh.

‘This little one is a Lannister all right’ Tywin said looking at his granddaughter.

‘So do they have names?’ Asked Renly who had been passed Gerion.

‘They do! You are holding Gerion Renly Lannister and Tyrion is now holding Arianne Joanna Lannister.’ Brienne said with a smile.

‘Gorgeous names! I can see Arianne’s from both yours and Brienne’s mothers but Gerion’s?’ Tyrion inquired.

‘Well after uncle Gerion and the fact that Renly was the reason we met. Without him that first night would never have happened and I doubt I’d be here now.’ Jaime explained.

‘Well I love the names’ Cersei said.

‘Well we would like for Renly and Tyrion to be Gerion’s godfathers if they would like and you Cersei can be Arianne’s along with Sansa.’ Brienne asked.

‘I’d be honoured!’ Exclaimed Cersei looking at her new niece and goddaughter.

Renly and Tyrion looked to be brewing mischief for Gerion to do when he was older and Tywin looked on at his family in happiness. Jaime, Brienne, Gerion, Arianne and any more Lannister cubs that came along had a bright future which would begin from one late night.


End file.
